


"So, Peter got twitter and... well it all went downhill from there"

by that_weird_gay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Minor Angst, Peter Parker has ADHD, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is Not Impressed, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Social Media, Some Plot, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Twitter, im a dumb bitch and forgot to tag these in the first place, not really but i like to think its there, peter is part of gen z, peter knows vines, the downfall of the universe ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_weird_gay/pseuds/that_weird_gay
Summary: @imsaddaddy issues are my power || 00:05 |your part of gen z arent you?>@SIschaoticinternSI Intern || 00:08 |nooooooo....>>@imsaddaddy issues are my power || 00:09 |okay- so you weren't sitting there?>>>@SIschaoticinternSI Intern || 00:11 |absolutely no barbecue sauce on my titties>>>>@imsaddaddy issues are my power || 00:14 |and you werent chillin' in the hot tub?>>>>>@SIschaoticinternSI Intern || 00:18 |i am in fact gay- so it couldnt be me
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 12
Kudos: 218





	"So, Peter got twitter and... well it all went downhill from there"

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this kinda is all over the place- but it is more organized than my last fic, I think...
> 
> REMINDER!!!!  
> I use military time or just a 24-hour clock. 
> 
> A quick rundown on how that works.  
> Everything before 12:00 stays the same, but after that, it's 13 (1), 14 (2), 15 (3), etc... Once it becomes 'midnight' it switches to 00:00 and not 24:00, so 23:59 becomes 00:00  
> also early hours instead of just 8:30 you add a 0 in front so it becomes 08:30.

_**@SIschaoticintern**_ **SI Intern || 14:38 |**

so currently- Mr. Stark does not know of this account.

(and of course, I asked Miss. Potts to do this beforehand)

sO im gonna spill all the tea i have on him, until he finds

this account... and i will continue to spill tea even after

that >:)

**Likes: 4.5k Retweets: 2k**

* * *

**_@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern ** **|| 15:31 |**

so orginally i was going to post old stuff he has done, but

i just whatched him, look up at me with this bewildered 

expression, look over at Dum-E, then back to me, and then

promtly pass out... i stg

**Likes: 9.8k Retweets: 3.7k**

_**@ Itstrashcan ** _ **Not trash cannot || 15:58 |**

wait you fr? cause that shits hilarious

**> _@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern || 16:09 | **

deadass not even joking- like he just fainted????

**Likes: 4.7k Retweets: 2.5k**

_**@ daisyisabitch ** _ **I'm Daisy || 15:59|**

is he okay?

**> _@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern || 16:10 | **

oh trust me, he is fine, he is just a dumbass

**> > _@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern || 16:10 | **

Oh shit wait- _**@ PepperPottsSI**_ am i allowed to cuss?

**> >> _@ PepperPottsSI_ Pepper Potts || 18:34 | **

I mean you have already started so, what is the worse that could happen.

Dont make me regret that sentence though. Also, yes, **_@ daisyisabitch_** Tony is okay.

**> >>> _@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern || 18:38 | **

im just gonna let you know that you are going to totally regret that statement

**> >>>> _@ PepperPottsSI_ Pepper Potts || 19:12 | **

Trust me I know

**Likes: 2.9k Retweets: 1.6k**

_**@ tworocksonatrampoline ** _ **im a virgin || 19:31 |**

Bruh, that interaction though^

**Likes: 2.7k Retweets 1.4k**

_**@ weedyleeds ned no- ||** _ **17:12** _**|**_

Wait really? Please tell me you have footage

**> _@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern || 17:21 | **

dude i do and its hilarious

**-@ _Looklikeabitch_ She is a princess || 17:34 | **

did you just 'dude' a random person?

**\-- _@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern || 17:47 |**

yes, yes i did

**\---@ _Looklikeabitch_ She is a princess || 17:49 |**

huh, okay, carry on then

_**> >@weedyleeds ned no- || 17:36 | **_

I cant wait to see tonys reaction to this account

**Likes: 2k Retweets: 974**

* * *

**_@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern ** **|| 23:38|**

I'm bored and cant sleep so- Q&A time!

**Likes: 23k Retweets: 14k**

**@ _ittywittytinnywinny_ _short dick man || 23:45 |_**

name and pronouns? i don't mean to offend you by asking

I just don't want to misgender you!

**> _@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern || 23:49 | **

okay first off- never be afraid to ask me something or tell me something

I just want to be your friend :)

second of all I don't think I can give you my name yet and its like 12am

so im not gonna bother Miss. Potts but yall can call me ghost like the rest of 

the interns do!

third of all I go by he/him pronouns, sometimes its they/them but we'll

deal with that whenever it happens (also your name, I love it :3)

also can yall tell me your pronouns too? i do want to be rude :)

**> >@ _ittywittytinnywinny_ _short dick man || 23:56 |_**

fhaoiuergvap i was not expecting you to answer

but uhm- i go by they/them, thank you so much for answering

erm i feel bad for asking another question because everyone else has

questions but why do they call you ghost?

**> >> _@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern || 00:02 |**

eAK thank you so much for telling me!!! also please never feel bad

when talking to me... again I just want to be your friend and 

I know what it feels like to think your a bother but I PROMISE

you are not, but to answer your question I don't work in the intern labs

usually. I mostly stay with Doctor Banner or mR stAnk, im Mr stronks 

personal intern so that's why im with them, but when I do go down to 

the intern labs im mostly quickly in and out- so people call me ghost

because it is like I was never there but you can always tell I was

**Likes: 18.6k Retweets: 9.1k**

_**@ daisyisabitch ** _ **I'm Daisy || 11:56 |**

what is it like being tony fucking starks personal intern?

**> _@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern || 00:07 | **

first off- its just terny stunk, sorry to burst your bubble

but he ain't that cool- im just joking he is amazing!

honestly how the media portrays him is blown WAY out of

proportion from how he actually is, the media says he is cold

and doesn't love anyone but himself but that's one of the 

biggest lies I've ever hear, he is such a softie- especially with DUM-E 

and U, there like his kids and it is adorable watching them interact

I don't think I've ever seen someone be more wanting to be involved 

with people and their lives than tonky, he just wants everyone to 

be happy, even if he wont admit it himself it is the truth 1/?

**> > _@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern || 00:12 |**

he has trouble showing emotion but if you can catch him in those times 

where he does, then it is an amazing experience. he's passionate about 

what he loves and if you let him, he could talk for hours about it.

i haven't known him very long, well its been like 2 ish years since I met 

him but he came into my life when I was going through a rough time

and I guess I came into his during a rough time with the- *shudders*

and we kinda worked it out together. AND WHEN I SAY 

THAT I mean in NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM that me and mr stick are in a-

*throws up in mouth again because people will actually think that is true*

romantic relationship, iF aNyThInG he is more of a brother because he is

such a bother- ha ha

**> >> _@ PepperPottsSI_ Pepper Potts || 09:35 |**

I just want to clarify that they are not in a romantic relationship.

The thought of that is disgusting, but, and I quote, "iF aNyThIng" their

relationship is more of a father-son one. Meaning that they are not

biologically related.

**> >>> _@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern || 10:28 |**

iT iS iN fAct nOt a faYthER- SOn RelAtiOnship- gviogjaegvao

but go off I guess? i mean who am i to tell Pepper Potts that 

she is wrong.

**Likes: 19.4k Retweets: 10.3k**

**@ _imsad_ daddy issues are my power || 00:05 |**

your part of gen z arent you?

**> _@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern || 00:08 |**

nooooooo....

 **> >** **@ _imsad_ daddy issues are my power || 00:09 |**

okay- so you weren't sitting there?

**> >> _@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern || 00:11 |**

absolutely no barbecue sauce on my titties

 **> >>>** **@ _imsad_ daddy issues are my power || 00:14 | **

and you werent chillin' in the hot tub?

**> >>>> _@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern || 00:18 |**

i am in fact gay- so it couldnt be me

**> >>>>>@ _imsad_ daddy issues are my power || 00:20 |**

and you wouldn't even do it for the vine????

**> >>>>>> _@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern || 00:23 |**

okay look- you cant do that to me... but fine you are right

**> >>>>>>>@ _imsad_ daddy issues are my power || 00:24 |**

i knew it

**Likes: 14.9k Retweets: 5.2k**

**@ _queenbitchmj_** **badass bitch || 00:25 |**

hm

**> _@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern || 00:25 |**

erm, hi mj

 **> >@ _queenbitchmj_** **badass bitch || 00:27 |**

hi, intern.

**> >> _@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern || 00:29 |**

im scared-

 **> >>>@ _queenbitchmj_** **badass bitch || 00:29 |**

as you should, intern, wanna tell me exactly why you cannot sleep?

**> >>>> _@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern || 00:32 |**

erm- no......

 **> >>>>>@ _queenbitchmj_** **badass bitch || 00:34 |**

wanna try that again? Because i will not hesitate not only tagging Stark, so he could

interrogate you himself, but i will expose your name while going off on you. Your choice.

**> >>>>>> _@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern || 00:34 |**

mj- you wouldn't

 **> >>>>>>>@ _queenbitchmj_** **badass bitch || 00:35 |**

wanna test that theory? ill give you 5 minutes to dm me or you face stark.

**> >>>>>>>> _@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern || 00:36 |**

jesus- okay fine

 **> >>>>>>>>>@ _queenbitchmj_** **badass bitch || 00:36 |**

that's what i thought, hoe.

**-@ _greenlemontree_ lemon || 00:39|**

uh do you two know another?

**\--@ _queenbitchmj_ badass bitch || 00:43 |**

yes, he is a self-sacrificing dumbass, which is why I'm harping on him about

him telling me why he cannot sleep, usually, he did something dumb-

**\---@ _greenlemontree_ lemon || 00:45 |**

after looking through his tweets, i could imagine his personality being like that

**\----@ _queenbitchmj_ badass bitch || 00:48 |**

yeah, take whatever you have imagined and make it 100x times more self-sacrificing

**_\-----@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern || 00:54 |**

hey :(

**\------@ _queenbitchmj_ badass bitch || 00:56 |**

don't even, we both know its true

**_\-------@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern || 00:57 |**

:(

**\--------@ _queenbitchmj_ badass bitch || 00:57 |**

don't ':(' me

**Likes: 20k Retweets: 14k**

**_@ Itstrashcan _ Not trash cannot || 00:42 | **

terny stunk?

**_> @_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern || 00:45 |**

tonky starch

**_> >@Itstrashcan _ Not trash cannot || 00:46 | **

tiny stick

**_> >>@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern || 00:48 |**

tenie stonk

**_> >>>@Itstrashcan _ Not trash cannot || 00:49 |**

tuky steak

**_> >>>>@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern || 00:51 |**

tinie stake

**_> >>>>>@Itstrashcan _ Not trash cannot || 00:53 |**

tuna stak

**_> >>>>>>@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern || 00:54 |**

tokie stoker

**_> >>>>>>>@Itstrashcan _ Not trash cannot || 00:56|**

tesla stonks 

**_> >>>>>>>>@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern || 00:57 |**

team socks

**_> >>>>>>>>>@Itstrashcan _ Not trash cannot || 00:58 |**

traitor sink

**_> >>>>>>>>>>@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern || 00:58 |**

talkative singapore

**_> >>>>>>>>>>>@Itstrashcan _ Not trash cannot || 00:59 |**

tank sank

**_> >>>>>>>>>>>>@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern || 01:01 |**

test stinky

**_> >>>>>>>>>>>>>@Itstrashcan _ Not trash cannot || 01:02 |**

taylor swift

**_> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern || 01:04 |**

OH MY GOD MR. SUNK IS TAYLOR SWIFT EXPOSEDDD!!!!!!

**_-@ YouknowwhoIam Tony Stark || 02:23 |_ **

Why is it that I come on to Twitter after getting THOUSANDS of notifications,

to find that my intern has not only made an acc (AND CONSULTED PEPPER WITHOUT ME)

but the first time he ever calls me something other than Mr. Stark is him shitposting??

And don't even get me started on me being Taylor Swift??????

**_\--@_ _SIschaoticintern_ SI Intern || 02:25 |**

OH SHIT-


End file.
